sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of an Ancient Empire
| writer = Cynthia Curnan | starring = | music = Anthony Riparetti | cinematography = Philip Alan Waters | editing = David Lamb | studio = New Tales | distributor = KIPPJK | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Tales of an Ancient Empire is a 2010 American fantasy-sword and sorcery film directed by Albert Pyun and starring Kevin Sorbo, Michael Paré, Whitney Able, Melissa Ordway, Ralf Moeller, Lee Horsley and Victoria Maurette. It is a sequel to Pyun's directorial debut, The Sword and the Sorcerer. Synopsis Queen Ma’at finds her kingdom of Abelar under attack when treasure seekers accidentally open the tomb of vampire queen Xia. The Queen sends her half-sister, Princess Tanis, to the outlaw city of Douras to find her real father so he can save the kingdom. Meanwhile, servant girl Kara who shares the same father as Tanis, but her mother is Xia and discovers she (Xia) is really a vampire and begins hunting Tanis. Once in Douras, the Princess finds her half-brother Aedan and convinces him to help her. Together they locate half-sister Malia, another half-sister Rajan and her daughter Alana. With this small group they plan to thwart vampire queen Xia. Cast * Kevin Sorbo as Aedan * Michael Paré as Oda * Whitney Able as Xia * Melissa Ordway as Princess Tanis * Sarah Ann Schultz as Malia * Janelle Giumarra as Rajan * Inbar Lavi as Alana * Jennifer Siebel Newsom as Queen Ma'at * Ralf Moeller as General Hafez * Matthew Willig as Giant Iberian * Victoria Maurette as Kara * Lee Horsley as Talon * Sasha Mitchell as Rodrigo Production The sequel was originally announced in the end credits of The Sword and the Sorcerer. The production officially beginning with the writing of the script in November 2007. Principal photography was completed in California. According to Pyun, actors considered for the film included Yancy Butler, Kari Wuhrer, Mark Dacascos, Val Kilmer, Steven Seagal, Olivier Gruner, and Christopher Lambert. Release The film had its official North American premiere at the Fright Night Film Fest during July 2010 in Louisville, Kentucky. The film was released in the United States by Lionsgate in January 2012. Reception Bob Calhoun of Salon.com wrote that Sorbo "sinks to sad new lows" after starring in the film. Scott Weinberg of Twitch Film called it "one of the worst films I've ever seen." Weinberg said that it is "the sort of movie that makes you reconsider Uwe Boll's status as the reigning king of movie crap." eFilm critic Jack Sommersby writes, while rating the film one star "What's infuriating is that Pyun has oodles of talent and can be a first-rate director when he allows himself to be guided by ratiocination rather than egregious grandeur. The Sword and the Sorcerer didn't exactly have the sturdiest of scripts, which resulted in a lumpy middle section, but it was all of a piece, a consistent vision -- for my money, far better than John Boorman's clunky Excalibur from the year before."http://www.efilmcritic.com/review.php?movie=23346&reviewer=327 "Nick Hartel of DVD Talk rated it 0/5 stars and also called Pyun worse than Boll, whom he called merely lazy rather than incompetent like Pyun. Scott Pyle of Fulvue Drive-In.com rates the film with two out of stars and writes, "Empire tries very hard to follow the happy-go-lucky spirit of its predecessor, and it manages to succeed at this on some level, but it lacks the innocence and pure fun of Sorcerer."http://www.fulvuedrive-in.com/review/11431/ David Johnson of DVD Verdict wrote that the film's only redeeming quality is that it is "laughably short." While giving the film one star and Jason Rugart says "it end up on worst list next December" but goes on to write, "Pyun has an excellent eye for the visually intriguing and his love for the craft palpable. That's the thing that makes Tales such a frustrating viewing experience is that elements of a good movie or at least a watchable one are swimming about in this murky haphazard concoction."http://moviemavericks.com/2012/01/abelar-tales-of-an-ancient-empire-2010-review/ References External links * * Category:2010 films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s independent films Category:American films Category:American fantasy films Category:American independent films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Albert Pyun Category:Sword and sorcery films Category:Vampires in film